


Getting to Know You

by atrilial



Series: Lilly Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, FemShep - Freeform, Kink Meme, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Shakarian - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrilial/pseuds/atrilial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a kink meme: "One thing I always felt cheated on, in the romance department, was that Shepard knows pretty everything ever about their lover...but what do they really know about Shepard? I assume all the conversations about background and childhood and personal stories happens off-screen. But... I thought this was a little disappointing. SO. I would love to see a fic centered around filling in those conversations, the LI and Shepard sharing their personal stories with each other and getting to really know each other. Plus sex! ;)"</p><p>This is Spacer/War Hero Shepard with Garrus LI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“Hey, you alright?” Garrus’ voice broke the silence pulling Shepard from her thoughts. Shepard ran a hand through her auburn hair, turning from her personal console to her best friend and lover. 

“Yeah, just rereading an old message from my mom,” she sighed, leaning back on the desk. “Hackett mentioned she was working on the Crucible, but I haven’t actually heard from her since this whole mess started.”

“Yeah, I think times like this get everyone thinking about family a bit more,” he hummed quietly, leaning next to her and gazing across the room at the fish tank. The blue light emanating from it was serene, calming, but somber. “You know, you’ve mentioned your mother a couple times, but you’ve never really told me about her,” he mused. “Come to think of it, you haven’t told me much about your life before we met.”

“Well, it was rather drab before you entered the scene,” she joked weakly, the corners of her mouth pulling at a tired smile.

Garrus chuckled.

“Still, I’d like to hear about it, if you feel up to sharing,” he insisted, threading his fingers with hers. She sighed again, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, alright,” she nodded against the soft fabric of his civvies. “Well, let’s see. I guess my mom would be the easiest place to start.” She smiled fondly. “Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard. My whole life I wanted to be like her. I guess that sounds pretty silly now, with the whole world watching my every decision, but she’s the reason I am who I am.”

“Must be a hell of a woman,” Garrus murmured. “I met her briefly...at the funeral,” he said softly, his voice raw even after all this time. “I didn’t get to exchange more than a few words with her, but I could definitely see the resemblance.” It had hurt like hell at the time. “When this is all over, maybe you could introduce us properly,” he suggested, lightly.

_If we all make it out alive_ , she didn’t say. She appreciated his uncharacteristic optimism. It was getting harder and harder for her to remain so confident. 

“Yeah, I’d like that. I’m sure my mom would too. I can just picture her grinning like a Cheshire cat when I introduce my turian lover,” Shepard grinned, nudging his side. Garrus snorted, nudging back, but his head tilted in a manner so bird-like Shepard fought to hide a smile behind her hand.

“Cheshire cat?”

“An old children’s story. The important thing is, that cat had a smile the size of a crescent moon.”

“Damn, sounds like a nightmarish monster.”

Shepard just shook her head, laughing, to Garrus’ further bafflement. “Anyway, my mom joined the Alliance after college, bright-eyed and eager to explore the galaxy. A few years later my parents met. My dad had joined as soon as he hit 18 - trying to escape the family farm, as I hear it. I don’t know if it was the rush and uncertainty of things or what, but they had a whirlwind romance and got married right away.”

Garrus frowned. “You’ve never mentioned your dad before.”

“I’m getting to that, if you’d let me continue,” Shepard huffed.

“Right, sorry.”

“As I was saying...They got married and not long after, my sister and I were born. We...”

“Wait...what?” Garrus interrupted, stunned. “You have a sister?”

“Had. After my parents got divorced, after the First Contact War when we were three, he took her and moved to Mindoir.”

Garrus squeezed her hand, “Come a long way since that war.”

“Well, some of us anyway,” Shepard retorted, Cerberus springing to mind, as well as some of the more abrasive turians she’d met. “My dad remarried, even had another kid. But they were all killed when the batarian slavers attacked.”

“I’m sorry.”

Shepard shrugged. “I was little when they left, and they didn’t really keep in touch much. When I heard they were dead, I was only sixteen and more surprised than anything. I guess that sounds pretty cold.” She rubbed the back of her neck self-consciously.

“I get it. It’s hard to get upset about people you barely knew.”

“You say that, but these days it feels like everytime I hear another casualty report I lose another piece of my soul. I thought war was supposed to harden you. So why is it I only feel more as each day passes?” They were getting into emotional waters she’d rather leave undisturbed, but Garrus didn’t give her a chance to backpedal into safer territory.

He released her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her to his side. “I think that just speaks to how compassionate you are. Honestly, I don’t think you want the hardening,” his voiced dropped. “It’s disconcerting to say the least. To know you should care, but all you can see are the numbers, and it’s so easy to forget that each one is connected to a person - so easy to just see game pieces to be used and sacrificed.” He inhaled deeply, then in a stronger voice added, “I guess that’s why we make such a damn good team. I support you when the pain gets unbearable, and you remind me why we’re fighting and who we’re fighting for in the first place.”

“I’m almost afraid of the woman I’ll meet on the other end of this war if I survive,” Shepard confessed.

That hung heavy in the air as they both stared blankly at the tank. The fish darted about unperturbed by the plight of their onlookers. After several minutes Garrus coughed, breaking the strained silence.

“Anyway, so you were saying?”

“Right, so after my dad left with Cassandra - that was my twin’s name - it was just my mom and I. We bounced from ship to ship, but it never bothered me much. I kept mostly to myself in those days.”

Garrus browridge raised in disbelief.

“It’s true!” Shepard insisted. “I spent most of my time reading, tinkering with tech, and building model ships. Well, that and collecting action-figures of turian heros and historical figures.”

“Your obsession with my species borders on terrifying. I’m still wondering why my first instinct on meeting you wasn’t ‘run away as fast as my limbs will carry me’.”

Shepard elbowed him, a move she swiftly regretted as her sensitive bone connected with his tough plating. “Blame Saren,” she shrugged, rubbing her elbow.

“Good suggestion. An easy enough answer to most problems. Blame Saren.”

“Hey, Commander, we’re approaching Tuchanka,” Joker’s voice broke in on the comm.

Shepard inhaled deeply, pushing off the desk. “Right, back to work. Go suit up big guy. I need you watching my back,” she smiled, patting his arm.

“Gladly,” he smirked, dodging a swat before escaping her quarters.


	2. Chapter Two

“Dammit!” Shepard hissed, slamming her helmet into her locker with the rest of her armor. It clanged loudly, but the sound did little to relieve her. “Damn turians and their damn honor and their damn duty,” she growled, each followed by kick or a slam on some unfortunate piece of furniture. She was oblivious to the sound of the door sliding open.

“Tarquin did what he had to for the good of his men, the good of his people,” Garrus flanging voiced said softly.

“Yeah, he died a damned hero,” she hissed bitterly, the Primarch’s broken voice still fresh in her mind. She slammed her back against the wall, sliding down to sit with her head on her knees buried in her arms. She exhaled forcefully before shaking her head and continuing, not looking up at growing concern on her turian’s face. “Sorry. I know what he did was brave. I just keep playing it back, wondering if I missed something, if there was someway we could have all walked out of there alive.”

Garrus strode over to her, crouching down, and moving her arms off her knees so he could see her face. “You know just as well as I that rehashing it doesn’t do any damn good. You’re just tormenting yourself.”

She inhaled deeply, then released it slowly. “You’re right, as usual.”

Garrus snorted, offering her a hand to pull her up. He knew her too well to believe she was truly done agonizing about this, but he dropped the issue for the present.

He wrapped her in his arms, burying his head in her hair. It still amazed him, this strange, soft, silky substance emanating from her head. He’d never seen another species with it. Well, except perhaps the Quarians, but who knew. And the stuff she used to wash it...what was it? Shamu? It was such a soothing smell.

Shepard let herself relax into him, relieved he’d taken the time to change out of his armor as well, as his warmth began to permeate her chilled skin. This war had barely begun, and the stress was already almost crippling in its intensity. What she needed was a distraction from her own thoughts. She laughed softly as she pressed her ear against his carapace.

“What?” Garrus started, pulling back to see what had amused her - her emotions were on a rollercoaster these days - but she pulled him firmly against her. 

“You were purring again.”

“Yes, well, can you blame a guy for enjoying holding his surprisingly attractive CO?”

“Smooth,” She breathed, standing on tiptoe to press her lips to the leathery expanse of his neck, making him shudder. “Though I highly doubt I qualify as your CO these days,” she raised an eyebrow at him, remembering the difference his own kind had paid him on Manae. She focused back on her goal. “I know somewhere more comfortable you could hold me,” she whispered, stepping away to pull him back toward the bed.

“Won’t hear me arguing,” Garrus growled, sitting and drawing her to stand between his legs. “Sooo...was being held all you had in mind?” he drawled.

“Garrus?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Right, shutting up.”

Sliding her hands around his neck, she pulled him close, pressing her mouth against the plates of his. Her fingers glided up the back of his neck to that sweet spot she’d discovered just below his fringe. Against her lips he gasped as she caressed the sensitive skin.

“Shepard...” he breathed, “you are getting far too good at this.”

Pressing her tighter to him, his tongue darted out to tease and sooth her cracked lips. As she mewled in response, they parted, an invitation he gladly took. His tongue danced against hers, tickled the roof of her mouth. She giggled as she pulled back slightly to catch her breath.

“You’re not too shabby yourself,” she smiled, nudging her forehead against his.

He hummed contentedly, trailing his talon’s along the sleeve of her undershirt.

“You are wearing a great deal too much for my taste,” he observed, plucking at her shirtsleeve.

“Yeah, well, you too buddy. I’ll show you mine, you show me yours?” she grinned.

“It’s a deal.”

 

He laughed as she undressed with the usual alacrity and straightforwardness she’d grown accustomed to over the course of her marine career. One of these days maybe he’d suggest she could take her time with it a bit more, make it part of the foreplay, but not today. They’d only had one night together - a desperate, hurried night - since they’d been reunited on Palaven’s moon. It was time to remedy that.

He stood, pulling off his shirt, and then started struggling with his pants. It was moments like this he envied her lack of spurs. 

She chuckled as he nearly fell on his face in his haste. She loved the new found confidence he was developing in their relationship, but every now and then it was endearing to see the same old awkward Garrus reemerge.

“Slow down big guy,” she teased, “we’re not in that much of a rush. There shouldn’t be any interruptions for awhile.”

“I know Joker too well to believe that,” he huffed, finally freeing himself of the last of his garments.

Shepard’s sarcastic retort was derailed as Garrus yanked her against him and dropped back on the bed. The abused furniture groaned under the sudden weight.

“Unf,” Shepard hissed, rubbing her sternum where it had connected painfully with his keel bone.

“Sorry,” Gurrus muttered sheepishly. Gently, he leaned over her, pulling her hands away from her chest and pressing his mouth plates to her bruised skin mimicking how she’d kissed his scars on many occasions.

“All better?” he asked, like the human mothers on the Citadel to their child.

She moaned as he moved to flick his tongue across her nipple. “Much.” 

He was fascinated by sensitivity of these pink mounds. Compared to him, she was soft all over, but these were astoundingly so. He’d never really considered turian women’s breasts particularly erotic. They were functional, but turian waists were typically much more receptive to caresses.

But as he fondled one of Shepard’s breasts with his hand and laved the other with attention from his tongue, she melted like putty, enticing sounds filling the room. Not one to stay idle long, Shepard lifted herself on an elbow and pushed him on his back.

“Can’t let you have all the fun,” she breathed. Her hand trailed tortuously, featherlike, over the exposed skin between his plates. Meanwhile her lips, those strange, glorious things, started working playfully across his neck once more. Fingers continued their path down towards his sheath, only to discover he was already decidedly aroused.

The sound that burst from his throat as she gripped him was embarrassingly loud, but he was too preoccupied to mind. She smiled deviously against his neck, her hand loosing, now only barely touch him. He groaned piteously.

“Damn tease,” he accused, squeezing her toned rear with one hand in a mixture of frustration and desperation.

“Oh? Is it bothering you?” She asked in mock apology. “Well, I can stop then.” And she made to pull her hand away entirely. His other hand quickly snatched hers.

“Not what I meant and you know it.”

“No?” she asked, her face a picture of confused innocence as it lifted from his neck. “Well, then maybe you’d better explain it to me.”

He blinked at her, baffled.

“Tell me what you want,” she clarified, eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Um...” Swallowing was becoming surprisingly difficult. “Well...” He coughed, cleared his throat, tried again. “Well, um, you could...”

 

“Tongue-tied, Vakarian?” Shepard laughed.

“You weren’t complaining about my tongue a moment ago,” he growled playfully, darting it out to lick his mouth plates in a horrifying mimicry of a seductive human woman. Shepard fought valiantly to maintain a straight face. Garrus continued, “Turian’s are more action than talk.”

“Oh yeah?” She asked, eyebrow raised. “Cause you seem to be doing a lot of talking right now.”

Garrus chuckled, brushing his fingers over the top of her hand. “Then how ‘bout I show you what I want instead,” he purred.

He guided her hand against him, pressing each of her fingers to wrap around him. He groaned softly as her grip strengthened, rocking slowly as their hands began to move together. Her lips found their way back to his neck; Garrus’ head dropped back at the flood of sensations. He could stay like this forever.

Shepard had other ideas. After several moments, she lifted herself up and began to shift farther down the bed. Garrus eyed her curiously.

“What are you plotting?” he breathed. She grinned tauntingly.

“Oh trust me, I think you’ll like this.” 

Without another word, she moved his hand away, bent over and swiped her tongue up his length. A strangled gasp burst from Garrus throat and his hips jerked involuntarily. Merciless and mischievous, Shepard continued, softly blowing on the now moist skin.

“Shepa...Shep...” Words failed to formulate in his mouth.

Her tongue continued its ministrations, trailing agonizingly slowly from base to tip and back again. She followed each ridge, found each vein, breathing gently on each new section of damp flesh. One hand supported her, while the other tickled the exposed areas of his waist. 

Tenderly, she laid kisses up his length, before bringing her hand back down to grip his base. Then carefully she pulled his tip deep into her mouth. Garrus groaned a low rumbling sound that was swiftly followed by the sound of ripping sheets.

Shepard smiled around him and his hand weaved into her hair, gripping her head. But when she made to continue, he held her fast. Panting, he fought to catch his breath.

“If you keep that up, this is going to be over much earlier than I’d like,” he gasped at last. With a final merciless flick of her tongue, she released him and sat up, smirking confidently. Garrus struggled for a glare, and failing that settled on a laugh.

“Damn. Didn’t occur to me humans could use their mouth like _that_ ,” he said, as she settled in to lay beside him again.

“We’re full of surprises.”

“Hmm, ha. Well, it’s my turn now.”

 

Garrus rolled, pushing her on her back into the bed. Pressing his mouth against hers, he let his fingers skim slowly down her body, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Shepard sighed, content, letting her head drop back into the pillows. His mouth moved along her jaw, nipping gently, until he reached her ears. The last time they’d been together he’d been confused and delighted to find how sensitive they were.

“You humans are so astoundingly responsive,” he whispered in awe as she gasped fetchingly under his ministrations. That something as basic as human ears could cause her so much pleasure was...rather enviable really. Turian erogenous zones were far fewer. Humans seemed to have a near infinite number in comparison, especially the females.

“Is that so?” her voice lilted, and something about the tone warned he was treading in dangerous waters. “Have a great deal of experience with us humans do you?”

He raised his eyes nervously to meet hers, attempting to judge the earnestness of her irritation was. Her furrowed brows and pressed lips made him panic.

“I um...I only mean...it’s just, you know, the vids, and...” He stammered and searched for words that wouldn’t land him in deeper trouble. Shepard chortled.

“I’m only teasing Garrus.” She wrapped her hands around his neck, hugging him close. “I know you better than that,” she whispered. He laughed softly, relieved, and nuzzled his face plate against her cheek. 

Tenderly, he trailed his hands feather-light over her skin and his tongue returned to trace the outside of her ear. Taking her earlobe in his mouth carefully, he tugged and teased, making her gasp and shiver. Her legs opened automatically as his hand skimmed along her hips. But as he moved to the tender flesh they exposed, she tensed, suddenly nervous.

“Um...Garrus, last time we tried this you...uh...” she swallowed, trailing off. He lifted himself up enough to show her his talons.

“Don’t worry, I remembered to file them down this time,” he assured her. 

Relaxing, she smiled, and he went back to work. His fingers returned to the apex of her legs, and unerringly found the little nub he’d accosted so carelessly in the past. A keening gasp reached his ears, and his mandibles fluttered smugly as he rolled the small pearl between his fingers.

After a few minutes, her hips began to buck against his hand, and she moaned and gasped as her back arched. It took him a moment to realize she was trying to say something. He lifted his face from where he had moved to her neck, taking in the beautiful visage of her, flushed, sweat-soaked and completely at his mercy. The level of implicit trust there never failed to astounded him. As her lips moved to speak again, he listened carefully.

“Too...too much!” she gasped. “Please...” She was nearly incoherent, but he backed off instantly, mandibles clenched in concern.

“Sorry,” he said, feeling flabbergasted. What had he done wrong? He’d followed everything they’d shown in the vids. Damn Joker, leading him astray again. Garrus was about to pull away from her altogether, when her hand reached up to snatch his forearm.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” she assured him, knowing that look on his face all too well. “I’m just very...responsive. It was just a bit too intense is all.” Grinning, trying to encourage him to relax, she added, “You were doing your job too well.”

“Too much for you too handle, huh?” he breathed in that playfully cockiness she loved. She could still read the doubt in his eyes, but the tension in his shoulders eased, and he laughed softly.

“I’ve always known you were one hell of a turian,” she teased. “Just take mercy on a poor old girl.”

“Old?” he chortled, burying his face in her neck, as his fingers hovered teasingly against her. “What does that say about me?”

She bucked impatiently, imploringly, against him, struggling to find her voice as his taunting hands brushed her and pulled infuriatingly away. 

“Yup...old. That’s me...” she rasped, “Cradle robber. Cougar.”

Garrus paused, increasing her exasperation as he sat up enough to tilt his head at her in confusion. The first reference he could guess at easily enough, but... “Cougar? What does me being younger than you have to do with a large cat?”

“Less talk, more touch.” Shepard ground out, trying to press herself into his hand, but he remained resolutely, agonizingly still. She huffed, scowled, and answered. “It’s a word for a woman that likes younger men. Don’t ask me why. I haven’t the slightest idea.”

Satisfied, he shrugged in that odd little way of his that drew amusing attention to his likely avian evolution. Amusing if she’d been in the mood anyway. Rocking against his hand once more, she all but begged him to return the favor and satisfy her. Laughter in his eyes, he finally acquiesced, and she purred contentment as his fingers, softly, slowly, began to caress her once more.

She was already so tender it took almost no time before she was once more writhing beside him. He watched, fascinated, as her back arched off the bed, her toes curled, her fingers grasped for anything to tether her to reality. Every muscle, every tendon in her lithe form was taut and tense. His fingers working furiously, pushed her to the breaking point. As though a string were cut, she snapped. She shook, shuddered, thrashed, cried out. He eased his fingers away as she slumped boneless, skin shimmering. _Spirits_ , she was beautiful.

Garrus sat against the headboard with her nestled peacefully against his side in the quiet room, the muted bubbling of the aquarium filter and the ever present hum of the ship soothing, as Shepard’s breathing slowed and her heart rate calmed.

“Wow,” she breathed. “Those must be some vids you’re watching.” Garrus hummed, combing his fingers through her hair affectionately. She rolled on her side, pressing against him and draping her arm across his waist. “Maybe we should watch them together sometime,” she suggested, waggling her brows.

Garrus snorted. “I suppose, though most of them are more laughable than erotic. Some are incredibly cheesy.”

Shepard grinned. “All the more reason to watch them. We can have a ‘Mock Bad Pornos’ movie night.”

“We’ll certainly have plenty of options,” he drawled.

Shepard sat up, and Garrus watched curiously as she climbed to straddle his lap. “We can leave the planning for another night. I’m not done with you yet,” she purred. His body was clearly in agreement, as she ground against his still prevalent erection.

“Glad to hear it,” he said, mandibles flaring in what she suspected was an evil grin. “I was just giving this old cougar a chance to catch her breath.”

She batted at his head, but he dodged it, laughing and rolling his hips against her. She moaned, leaning against his chest. They remained like that, his arms wrapped around her as they rocked against each other. Shepard felt safe, adored, and for just a little while, the outside world full of nightmare monsters and unheard of tragedy seemed to fall away entirely. The delicious sensations running through her, the soft hum of his chest against her ear lulled her into something of a trance.

After some time, Garrus groaned raggedly into her ear, “I need you, Shepard. I need to feel you wrapped around me.”

She pushed off his chest, steadying herself with his shoulders, as she positioned herself over him. His tip pressed tantalizingly against her, and she hovered there tortuously, Garrus’ breath mingling with hers in short gasps. Finally, she sunk down onto him, and simultaneously they moaned in relief at the sensation, foreheads falling forward to press against each other.

“Oh, Shepard,” he sighed. She pressed her lips tenderly against his mouth, rotating her hips against him. They moved together in time with the distant humming of the drive core. His hands drifted up and down her back, and hers sought out that favorite spot behind his fringe.  
Pressure began to build, and Garrus’ thrusting quickened. _My girl, my beautiful, brave girl_ , his heady thoughts whispered through his pleasure addled brain possessively. 

Already over-sensitive, Shepard’s breathing quickened as she tightened around him. Seconds later, warmth shot through her, and she spasmed, collapsing helplessly against him. With a loud groan, he clung to her and swiftly followed her in his own release.

They held each other, panting and exhausted, but deeply content. As her breathing slowed against his chest, Garrus looked down at the top of her silken, mussed hair with ineffable tenderness. _Spirits, I love you_ , he thought the words he hadn’t yet had the courage to voice. Pulling the blanket up around their rapidly cooling skin, he rested his faceplate on the top of her head and followed her into sweet oblivion. Life could wait for a few hours.


End file.
